Hope, Love, Fate ? New way to happiness
by NightLight12
Summary: Luna has always been a perfect daughter but then it all changers. What happen to her to make her become what she is now? Scarlet is always mysteries, what secrets does she hold. Can this two girls full of secret and sorrow change a demon (that does not care about any one) and a boy (who wants revenge) before its to late? ( sorry for summary) (Ciel X OC) ( Sebastian X OC)
1. Chapter 1

A tragic night.

"STOP HIM!"

The running of soldiers was heard in Mist Island as they chased a man with a cover face. The man had recently escaped from a high prison that was mean to keep him lock in till trial. Not only was he dangerous for his crimes but it was discover that he had stole one of the daughters of the most powerful man in Mist Island.

As the man ran, the little girl that was asleep moment ago, woke up. She looks around and realized that she wasn't in her room or close to her house. She looks up at the man and started to try to free herself from the man's grasp. She realized that she was unable to use her powers to free herself, for the man had used some kind of power to make her weak. Though he didn't completely took them away, like he did a long time ago to someone she loved, she knew that he soon would if she didn't free herself from him. She started to hug herself when she realize she still had her doll that she always kept before going to sleep. Most likely he didn't realize she still had it or he would have taken it away from her, so she hides it.

"LET ME GO! I want to go back! Why are you doing this." She cried as he kept running. She was screaming and kicking but soon started to become weak as the man look at her with hate full eyes and put a spell on her to make her go back to sleep.

"I will make them pay for what they have done. I will take you to a world where they won't find you at all. They will suffer for everything they did. They never loved me, they took away what I had, so I will take away what they love. What they need." He started to laugh as he kept on running.

As the soldiers started to get close the man stop in front of a river that was very clear and the moons light reflect on it. This river was known as the crystal light river for its clearness and brightness. He then threw some blood red liquid in the river along with a blue rose. The rivers water then started to swirled, making a big black circle in the middle of the river.

"That's impossible! We need to stop him at whatever cost" one of the solders said as he started to realize what the man was planning.

Every one new about other dimensions but no one new how to get to them. No one could find out a way to be able to make a portal to go to the other worlds. But somehow this man did and he wanted to take the child there. Who knew what kind of power this man could get in other dimensions. They didn't know why he was taking her there or what he was planning all they knew was that they had to stop him no matter what.

The man then started to laugh and jump into the portal. As the man jump in, the portal started to close. The solders tried to fallow him but as they tried to jump the portal close living them in the dark forest by the crystal light river ready to face the anger of their master.

{Some were in the portal}

As the man waited its destination inside the portal the little girl started to fear for her family that she would never see again. She wonders why this man would do this, why he would take her away if she never did anything to her. She had done nothing to him put try to know him and understand him, but he always push her away.

Soon the little girl sow a light coming closer and closer.

"We will soon be arriving. And when we do you will pay for what they did" he said in a very dark voice and eyes full of rage and hate.

She knew this look and she knew what he was going to do and it only freighted her more. The only thing she could think was to get out of there and away from him no matter what.

The little girl focused all her power (or what was left of them as the spell was yet to be removed) and lift her hand to touch the man's chest. Then she releases her power to push him so she could free herself from him.

As the man felt the push he let go of the girl surprise that she still could manage to have some of her power. He had yet to seal them away for good just like he did to the oldest. He thought that if he just numb her that she would be unable to use her powers but he was wrong. This only mad him even madder. Everyone knew that the last thing one should do was make him mad unless they had a death wish.

This only made the girl more scare, as the girl fell into the darkness she only hoped that he weren't find her. And that she would find a way to get back home.

{In another dimension}

In the streets of London there is a young woman walking thinking about her life and why she was still alive. She had lost almost everything; the love of his life married her sister, her husband died in an accident along with her unborn child, and she could no longer bare any child. She wished she would have died in that accident as well so she weren't be able to feel the pain she felt for losing everything she care and loved. She only wished she had something to leave for. She would finish her medical studied in order to become a doctor but she felt empty, she still had her nephew the she loved and adores but it wasn't the same.

As she walk further in the streets, she stopped and looked up on the sky wondering what life has prepare for her. Just then a dark hole starting to open just as feel feet away from her. The lady starts to walk close to the dark circle wondering what it is. When a girl about 6 years old comes out of it and fell to the ground unconscious. The black hole closes leaving the little girl alone in the streets with her doll.

The lady come closer to the little girl and kneel down to check for injuries. She found no injuries on the little girl. She looks at her and saw that she must be about 6 years one year younger than her nephew. She had a black and red knee length dress, the shoulders were red along with some parts of the dress. The top was black along with the bottom of the dress. At the top of the dress there were to strings that were cross and tied behind her neck. As she looks at her face she saw that the little girl had red hair just like hers. She had a black head band that had a red rose to one side.

The lady kept on looking at her hair wondering why she had red hair. She had not seen any one with the same red hair as her and wondering if this girl hater her red hair just as she did.

As she kept on making questions in her head the little girl started to wake up. As the little girl open her eyes the lady saw two different color eyes. One was dark brown will the other was hazel and held sadness in them.

The little girl looked up and saw the red hair lady. She quickly stood up and started to back away, feeling scare. Instill she remembered the lessons her father told her. Never show fear no matter what even if you are scare. We are not weak but powerful. As little girl remember does words she stop backing up and stared at the red hair lady, without reflecting emotion.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" she ask in a hard tone but yet with a hint of fear. Felling fear for thinking that this strange red hair lady was helping her older brother.

"My name is Angelina Durless but everyone calls me Madam Red. I am not going to hurt you I was just checking for injuries" Madam red said as she got up and look at the little red hair girl.

"Your not working for my bother?"

"who id your brother? Is he around? Should I call him to come and get you?"

"NO!" the little red hair girl yell. She started to shake from the fear of seeing her brother, but then she became emotionless again. Yet Madam Red so the girls fear for her brother just before the little girl became emotionless again.

"Alright you can stay with me for now" she gave a warm smile to the little girl "My house if not far from here. What's your name?"

The girl look at the woman and smile " Scarlett. Because of my hair my parents name me that" pointing at the doll she had with her she said "and this is Aeron"

Madam red realize she had forgotten about the doll. As she look at the doll she saw that it was a boy doll. He had blond hair and crystal blue eyes that look as if he could see your very own soul. His ears were pierce and he had black eyeliner that made his eyes stand out more. His close were different that this era. He has a black coat and black pans that had a chain attach to the each side of his hip. Along the side of his hip there was a knife attach to him, he had black leather boots that has also a knife next to him. A Madam red kept on looking at him she got a feeling like that this doll was a live and wanted to kill her, then the felling was gone.

She shook her head trying to dismiss the felling "that's a very nice doll you have there. I have never seen anything like this before" she smile at Scarlett.

" He's very special to me. His my only true friend and don't worry he won't hurt you. He knows you don't want to hurt me." She smile back

"….then shall we get going?" Madam red thought that Scarlett had such an big imagination for thinking that her doll was alive but in the back of her mine she felt like she was telling truth.

"Okay"

"I would like to know how you got here as well. And were you are from. So when we get home you can tell me okay?" Madam red started to lead the little girl to her house

"Okay." Scarlett said as she fallow Madam Red to her home. Hugging her doll tight just as she felt the eyes of her brother on her. Feeling frighten for her life and wondering what is bound to happen to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting.

"Have you found anything?" asks a voice from the shadows. The voice sound that of a female, it was kind yet held something deadly in it.

"No, nothing. I think they may have left already." Spoke another voice that sound like of a man. "We should leave it, it would be best if we continue another day. I suggest you talk to your father and tell the others as well"

"No he won't listen to me no matter what and nether would the others." The female said as she got closer to the moon light "Mother is not here either so I can't talk to her. She is looking for a missing child and solving some crime against a powerful family. Not to mention that she is in another dimension. It would be hard to contact her. Let's just keep looking."

"You just don't want to see your dad and go back to work" out of the shadows came out a cat. The cat was black as the night with big blue eyes.

"I have been doing this for years! It's getting boring! Not to mention that they all expect a lot out of me. I need to do something else but dad just won't let me." said the female as she came closer to the cat. With the moons light you could see her black jet tied up hair and hazel eyes. She was dress differently than does from this era. She wore a long knee length leather coat that was only button in the middles, along with black leather globes. She had black jeans with black long combat boots and chains that went from one end of her hip to the other.

"What about your dad? He's been trying to see you. You can't just runway from him, Luna" the cat said as he kept on walking in the forest.

"I know but… I just don't want to see him right know. If I do he will just hug me and never let me go. He wants me to be just like him but I just don't know if this is for me or not. He just won't understand" Luna sighs as she kept on walking. "Don't worry I still love him he's my dad after all." She look of to the forest then back at her partner and friend. "I will go for a walk. I really can't take it at work anymore. I need something new!"

The cat stop walking and look back at Luna. Sighing he turn back and kept on walking "Very well then take care Luna I will wait for you back at town."

"Okay. Take care on your way back, Ray" Luna smile at her friend the turn and went the opposite direction.

After walking for a while in the forest, and getting her thoughts together, she was turning to leave and go back to work. When she felt people being killed and hear the screaming of the people being carried though the wind. She turns around and ran to where she felt the souls were leaving their bodies. She kept on running in till she came close to what look like a big house. She didn't have time to look at the place more as she ran inside.

She stopped running as she came closer to a closed door, she could smell the blood of the people that were kill. As she got closer to the door she heard a person screaming, which made her race to the door. When she opened it she was surprise at what she saw not at the sight of the dead buddies but at what was there standing by them.

Inside the room were bodies all around and blood all over. She could feel their souls and she knew right away that this people were evil so she didn't give them much care. As she look around her eyes stopped and focused on one figure. There standing in the middle of all the body's there was a boy around 10 years or so. He only had a white shirt and looked hurt. He had black-green hair, one of his eyes was blue will the other was purple that had a star in the middle of a circle. His expression was hard but held sadness in it.

As she kept on looking at the boy she didn't realize that there was also some one else in the room. Move. A person is going to attacked you. As Luna heard this she turn around and did a back flip to be able to get away from her attacker. Making sure she was in a good far way distance from the demon. She looked up and saw a man, unable to take a good look at him for he was going to attack her once again, she moved far way and as his hand came to her she stopped it with one of her arm. Then she kicked him and threw him across the room.

As she looked at him she realize what he was, he appeared human but was indeed was a demon. Luna knew that she wasn't allowed to be close to a demon for they were always casing trouble for them. As she looked at him she saw that he had black hair and deadly brown-red eyes. He wore black trousers with a black tail coat and a vest along with white gloves.

"hm. That's strange to see a demon here. Well I'm glad I came here this is going to be fun. I was starting to get bored." She said as she tilted her head to the side and gave a smile to the demon will taking out a knife.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before" Luna looked over to the boy who had just spoken.

"Well you don't need to know who I am. But I do wish to know who YOU are and why you are here, and why you summed a demon. " She said while keeping her eyes on the demon.

"I don't need to tell you anything." The boy started to get annoyed with the girl as she didn't want to tell him anything. As he looked at her, he notices that she was dress different from what he is used to seeing.

"hmmm… well I guess I will have to do my research then. I will find out who you are and why you are here." She said as she gave a smile to the boy.

"kill her" he said to the demon as he turn to look at him.

As Luna got ready to fight as the demon was about to attack, a cat came out and landed in the middle of the two of them making the demon stop and stared at the cat.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you Luna" he said as he look at the girl, ignoring the other two.

"Haha… sorry I just got really bored" she said as she started to scratch her head.

"Then go back to work or go help your dad"

"No! I told you he won't let me go even if I set one foot in his shop he'll just keep me there. And my job it getting boring, not to mention all that paper work I have to do!"

"Who are you people and why can that cat talk?!" boy said as he had been surprise that a black cat was talking.

"The names Ray and this is Luna." The cat said as he faced the boy and moved his head to point at Luna "and you are?"

"Ciel Phantomhive" the boy said as the demon moved to be next to him.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my master might have caused you." Ray said as he bows down to the boy. Although the boy didn't have to tell Ray who he was for he already knew everything about the boy. "she can be very troublesome at times"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Luna said as she come closer to the cat but the cat just ignored her which made her mad.

"You don't seem to be normal people and I didn't see her among the other people her. What are you? and why are you here?" the boy said as he look at Ray sensing that he was the only one that was willing to give him answers.

"Well its best if you don't know what we are but it is true that we are not humans. Where more powerful in way almost like that demon next to you." he said will looking at the demon. "As for why we are here… well I just follow my master thinking she might get into trouble again and weren't be returning back to work. I do not know why she is here though" he said as he turned to Luna waiting for an explanation.

"I felt souls lots of them. Then I started to smell blood and got curries. That's all." Luna said as she turned away. Then looked at the demon as she felt his eyes on her. She felt weird when he looked at her not in a dangerous way or kill but in a different way.

As she stared at the demon she saw from the corner of her eye that a man raising a gun and was about to shut at the boy as he kept on talking to Ray. Without thinking she moved at a non-human speed and stops the man from shooting the boy and killing him.

Hearing a man's cry Ciel and Ray turn and look at the direction the noise came from. They turn to look at Luna holding a man ,that seem to have been hiding form the demon as he kill the other people, by his wrist in a very painful way.

"Luna what are you doing" Ray said as he looked at the man that was in quite a lot of pain and trying to get free.

"Nothing just stopping him from killing Ciel." She said as she stared at Ray with a bored expression "You know I really hate this people always killing and not caring at all about the people they kill. Do you thing I would get in trouble if-"

"Don't Luna you know the rules" Ray said as he cut her off from finishing what she was about to say. Though he really didn't care what happen to them but he didn't want his mater to get in trouble again yet his warnings always went unheard.

Luna stayed silent as she kept on holding the man by his wrist. As he said does words she was reminded of an accident that had happen a couple of year ago and of what had happen this morning. She knew she should just let him go but she just hated this people so bad that she just current let go of him. All her life was to always follow the rules and be the perfect daughter, no one ever really wanted to know her or let her be herself. The only one that let her do what she wanted was her dad but he also had some rules that she needed to follow.

Ray could feel his master anger and started to back away knowing that it's never good to make her mad. The demon and boy saw the cat starting to back away and wonder why he seem to be afraid. Is she very powerful that she could make her own pet be scare of her? Ciel wondered as he stared at the older girl.

Luna just tinted her gripe on the mans gripe a little more letting some of her anger out on the man. As she used her powers to kill the man from the inside, not caring about the screams of the man she kept of letting some of her anger out in till she had kill the man in less than second. She could still feel anger on her, letting go of the now dead mans she turn around and ran outside.

As she left the demon and the boy just started at the way she went amazed at what she had just done. Without even moving a finger she was able to kill the man in less than seconds. Ciel now knew that she was very powerful, that even her power would make you tremble in fear he felt it himself when she was killing the man.

She can be very useful to me Ciel thought as he turn to look at the demon. "Take me to her" the demon turn to the boy and picket him up, taking him to the direction that the girl when to.

(outside)

Luna was so angry not at Ray but at what had happen that morning. Then this happens it just all got to her that she just got mad.

"Luna are you are you alright. I'm sorry" she turn around and saw her friend and familiar debating on whether it was okay to get closer to her or stay away.  
"Yeah I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done that but…. I just reminded of what happen this morning and then what happen a couple of years ago….. it just all got to me. I'm really sorry for scaring you like that." She bent down and hugged her friend and familiar.

"It's alright. I know that working with them is not making things better. I'm just worried about you." he was left back in the floor.

Before Luna could say something she felt the present of the demon and boy coming closer to her. She turn around and found them just a few feet away from them staring ant the big crack that was separating Luna and Ray from the Demon and boy.

"I suppose you did this?" Ciel ask as he looked at the several lines that were on the floor some big, other smaller. Then he looked down to her feet where a big circle was, looking as if someone had let go of something heavy in that spot making it big and connected to the crack lines. "you sure are strong."

"Why thank you" she said as she did a bow. "and now I think all be on my way. Come on Ray were leaving."

As she was about to leave she heard the boy call her "WAIT" she stopped walking and turn around to look at the boy saying "Yes?"

"Why don't you help me with what I have plan" this got her attention

"And what exactly do you have plan?" she was curies at to what this boy was going to do, he reminded her so much of someone special to her that she had to hear him out.

"I want to take revenge on the people that have humiliated me" the expression on the boy's face was full of hate.

"And why would I help you with that?"

"You said yourself that it you were bored of your work. Not to mention that you hated this kind of people we find out who orders them around and stop them from doing this to others."

She thought of this, it was true that she hated this people more than others. Not to mention that it would be interesting to work with a demon. She could also get away from her job and do things her own way, she might even find the people she has been looking for. She looked down at Ray wanting to know what he thought and If he would fallow her with whatever decision she made.

"Whatever you decide I will fallow you, you should know that by now." Ray said as he already knew her question and answer. Without saying anything Ray had the feeling that something good might come out of this.

"What exactly happen to you. How did you end up her with this people?" she said as she turn to the boy wanting to know his motive to why he would be fill with hate.

"They kill my family and burned down my home. Then they kidnaped me and sold me as a slave. They wanted to use me as a sacrifice. They destroy everything that I had making it and made my life miserable." She could hear sadness in his voice and it hurt her to hear him like this. She didn't know why but it just did. She now knew why he had call the demon.

"Very well I will help you" she said as she got closer to the boy. Then she turn around and looked at the demon "besides something tells me this is going to be lots of fun" she gave an evil smile to the demon. As Ray so this he just sigh knowing what she was up to.

"Good" was all the boy said.

"Sooo…. What are you going to call him" she said as she pointed to the demon. She knew that when making a contract with a demon the master could give him or her a name they decide.

"Sebastian. That will be his name" the boy said as he looked at the demon.

"Then I will be named Sebastian" the demon said as he kneed down.

"Why Sebastian?" Luna ask, she knew that names had meaning to some people. It made her curies to why he would name him that.

"Sebastian was the name of my dog" at this Luna started to laugh so had that she was on the floor holding her stomach. Will the demon was starting to hate the boy.

"Wow haha that's funny." She said as she looked at the boy, he really did remind her of that special person. She noticed that the boy was tire even if he didn't show it, she stop laughing and got up "seems you are tire maybe you should rest" she said as she got closer to him. Just as she was about to touch him he shoved her hand way from him and look at Luna and demon.

"Do both of you swear to be loyal to me and do what I say no matter what" he ask.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said as he bows down.

"Yes Ciel" Luna said as she also bows down.

Then they both stood up and looked at Ciel who was tire.

"Well then its time for you to get some rest my lord" Luna said as she got closer to Ciel just when she was going to carry him Sebastian grabbed him and picket him up. This mad Luna mad and from the smile the demon gave her she knew that he was doing this on purpose.

"Well go to my mansion and start are plan" Ciel said not noticing the looks the demon and Luna were given to one another.

"Very well then" Luna said having looked away from the demon. She then looked down at Ray "will you also come with us, Ray?"

"Were ever you go I will go. Whoever you follow I will also follow that's what I promise in till you." Ray said as they all started to leave.

Then Luna remember something important that she should tell Ciel.

"Ciel you should know the Luna is you should call me all the time but I also have another name that should only be used in case of an emergency. This way if you're in any danger I will be there in less than a couple of seconds" this made the boy turn around and look at her as then ran in the forest.

"And what would that be?" he ask curies as to what the name is. This also caught the attention of the demon.

Smiling Luna said " my other name is Noxaura."

The demon was shock at what he had just heard he knew of someone with that name but he just current remember who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you to all that have favored and/or fallowed my story it makes me happy to know that people like it! Thank you for to does who have left reviews! Reviews just make me happy XD This is my first story i have written so i'm happy that people like it. **

**I took a will to upload because i was quite busy so i didn't really have time to write. So sorry for that! **

**Christmasloot: Do you mean Noxaura? I got the name Noxaura from the a website that i found if you want the website just PM me and i will give it to you. Noxaura is a Latin name that means Night Wind. **

**Aiden is another name that will be in this chapter and it means fire.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black butler except my OC's.**

* * *

What happen next

Once Luna and the rest got to the mansion or what was left of the mansion. Luna started to wonder what she was going to tell her dad seeing that he was bound to find out sooner or later. She was afraid of what her father was going to say but what she truly fear most was the reaction of her mother once she found out what she was doing and with who she was working alongside with.

Her mother never liked working with the demons in this dimension or wanted her children to even get close to them. She despised them to much that she would be willing to go all the way as to kill of them herself but being a protected of dimensions she could not do that. This would make a disturbing in the dimension balance which she could not let that happen.

Sighing Luna but the thought of her mother aside for now sense it was not worth worrying about, after all her mother left her to her father and hasn't seen Luna for a while. The only time that she was able to see her was when she didn't have a busy schedule, sometimes she would call to know how she had been but wasn't always there to watch what she was doing even if she did wish to do that. Her mother was quite strict with her and her other siblings, even when she wasn't around.

Ray looked at her knowing who she was thinking about "are you sure you still want to go along with this?"

Luna looked back at him frowning as to why he would as ask after all she had given her word to Ciel that she would help him. "Of course just because they may not like it doesn't mean that I follow them. I'm done with that if they don't want to help then I will do things my way, besides I will never go back on the promise that I have made."

"Just asking. Knowing your mother she won't like it that you are working alongside with a demon."

"That's why I won't tell her that part I will just say that I have something knew I'm working on. Besides she had her own work to worry about, she hasn't even call to know how I am or to know what I am doing." She said with some hurt in her voice and hate at the same time.

Looking back at Ciel she ask "So what are your orders?"

"First well construct the mansion the way it was before the fire" he said without taking his eyes a ways from the destroy mansion.

"Okay then" just as Luna was going to start working Sebastian got in her ways making Luna mad. He uses his power and speed to finish building the mansion in less than minutes.

"Very well. Let's go inside" Ciel said as he stated to walk inside.

Luna just staid standing there staring at the demon with hate in her eyes, will he stared at her with a satisfactory smile. She really was hating this demon but that smile she could have sworn that she had seen it some were before.

She looked at the demon and smile "good job you're such a good dog" laughing she started to walk into the house leaving a very mad demon behind.

(inside)

Everything was as it should be and Luna hated it. The demon really did a good job and it made Luna mad.

She could see that Ciel was trier by the way he was walking. "You know I think you should rest first will we finish making sure that everything is in place" she said as she stood in front of Ciel.

"Am fine. I don't need rest and change does clothes. There might me a mad uniform some were" he said as he walk past her. Luna graved his shoulder which made him turn around.

Luna could see fear in his eyes "I will change later but right now you need rest and don't tell me that you are fine. I can see in your eyes that you are tire, please rest"

He wanted to argue with her but by just looking into her eyes he knew that she was going to make sure that he rest even if it was against his wishes. He didn't wanted to admit that he was scare to have nightmares about what he had experience but something told him she knew already.

"Very well I will go rest. You go change into something that is suitable for working here" he said as he turn away and started to walk to his room.

Sighing Luna turn around and came face to face with the demon that seem quite to be still mad from what she had said earlier. She had a feeling that she had meet him some were she just corent remember.

As she stared at him she asked "have I meet you before, I have a feeling that I know you"

The demon was surprise after all he also had that feeling "I don't remember having meet someone like you before. Yet, I also have a feeling I have meet you some were."

"hmmmm" Luna started to think of the demons she had meet and mess with but she just couldn't remember which one he was. "Well I really can't remember." She said will walking away from him.

"You should change to a maids uniform" Sebastian said will looking at her.

"ahhh must I" she really didn't want to wear a maids uniform or anything that had to do with a dress.

"Yes"

Luna raised her hand and snapped her fingers, making wind swirled around her. Once the wind stop Luna was fully dress in a maids uniform. The uniform was a long sleeve knee length black and white dress and white pinafore with ruffles along the shoulders. She wore black knee length books with black stockings. Her hair was tied up with a lace maid headband, she wore her bangs to the left and some strings of hair were left down to the side of her face. She also had black maid gloves that were not long but not short either.

Looking at Sebastian, who was just staring at her, she said "well is this okay?"

"I suggest you ask the young master that" he said turning around and walking to the direction of Ceils bedroom, Luna fallowing close by.

As they got to their destination Sebastian knock on the door and went in when he heard a come in.

As they both got in Luna notice that Ciel was shaking most likely from a bad dream that he just had. Without thinking Luna went to Ciel's side and tried to hug him but he just brush her off.

"Well um what do you think is this good for you?" she asked trying to take the boys mind out of the dream.

Looking up Ciel sow what Luna was wearing "yes that's good. If that's all just leave" he said will looking to the side.

"I will prepare dinner till then please rest" Sebastian said as he walked out of the room to prepare dinner.

Luna didn't wanted to let the demon do every but she didn't want to leave Ciel to his nightmares, so she stayed, she went to his side of the bed and sat down.

"I said leave did I not" Ciel said without looking at her, although he weren't admit that he was kind of glade that she stayed.

"Yes, you did but I just couldn't let my master alone to horrible nightmares" she said will looking at him "I use to stay and hum a lullaby to my younger brother in order to make him fall asleep and to not have nightmares" she said smiling at the memory.

Ciel looked up curies at the older girl "You have a younger brother?"

"Hade a younger brother, he died quite young." you could see sadness in her eyes as she look to the side, looking at Ciel with a smile she said "you remind me so much or him. He use to want to do things his way and was strong even when on the inside he was just scare or hurt. He always hide his emotions from every one even my mom and dad. I see the same look he had in you that happiness that was once there, the sadness, the hurt, and the hate. You really remind me of him but just the look in your eyes and the attitude, after all you two are different people. So you can't hide your emotions from me and don't even try, sometimes its best for one to tell another what they feel and let that other person comfort them"

Ciel looked away and laid down, sighing he said "I'm tired" and closed his eye.

From the corner of her eyes Luna sow Ray come in and lay down on the foot of the bed. Luna looked down at Ciel and started to hum the lullaby that she us to hum for her younger brother.

As she hummed the lullaby memories of her brother came back to her. The way he use to smile up to her when she got home, how they use to play with one another. She truly miss him but she could never get him back. As she look down at Ciel he truly reminded her of him but she knew he wasn't him and that she could never see him again, it all just made her more sad.

Once she realized that Ciel was a sleep she got up and walk to the door. "Ray please keep an eye on him" she said as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

She made her was outside to get some fresh air and get her thought together on what she was going to do. As she made her way outside a memory came back to her one she wish to forget bur could not.

{flash back}

_A silver hair boy laid face down in the ground with blood by his side, his yellow-green eyes dead with no life in them as they stared at an almost unconscious girl with tearful eyes._

_She could just stared at the younger boys lifeless body as he lay on the ground dead unable to move to try to save him. She cried as she started to loose conscience wondering why this was happening to this precise boy._

_The last thing she saws was a masked man walking closer to her brother with a bloody sword in his hand._

_Just before her vision became all black she spoke with a deadly tone "I swear I will find you and kill you if it's the last thing I do you will die. I will make sure that you suffer for what you have done. I will kill you I promise that!" then her vision became black just as she heard the laughter of the mask man._

{end of flash back}

As Luna looked up at the clouds she let a tear fall down her eye at the memory that mad her change. She felt anger at remembering the death of her beloved brother the one that she sword she would avenge no matter what.

Unknown to her Sebastian was staring at her from the door wondering what happen to her that could make her so full of rage. He could feel it, all the anger and hatred along with sadness.

"This should be interesting" Sebastian said as he turned to leave.

(1 month later)

As the days went people found out that the child that was lost was now the owner of the Pantomhive resident. Though lots of people were wondering if this child could handle such a task as to manage everything that the boy's parent left for him.

Some people were planning to kill and take everything the boy had, yet they didn't know that this could be the worst choice they could make.

(Phatomehive resident)

As a carriage stopped right in front of the Phantomehive resident, a red hair woman got out and ran to the inside of the resident leaving a red hair girl behind.

"oh mother…"she sigh as she fallow her 'mother', just before she went inside she turn around and looked back at the driver "stay here grill and try not to get lost, please" she turn around and went inside.

(in the office)

As Ciel was finishing some arrangements, with Sebastian by his side sense Luna went to make some tee, the red hair woman opened the door and search the room instill her eyes feel on Ciel. She then noticed the dark hair butler with deadly eyes right next to him. Not caring about the man she ran to Ciel side and hugged him, the red hair woman was happy that her lost nephew was back and safe.

"I'm so glad you're alright Ciel" she said, will Ciel just stood there still in shock at what seen his aunt there.

"Madam Red what are you doing here" Ciel said after he got out of his shock.

"I can as soon as I learn that you were alive and in the resident. I'm so glad that you are same and un-harm" she game a smile will she held Ciels face.

Moving Madam Reds hands away he spoke "I'm alright Madam Red there's no need for you to worry."

"your right, but still" she could feel that Ciel wasn't the same as before but she didn't say anything. Then she remember something "Ciel unfortunately the others weren't saved and were destroyed but this one was the only one saved" she then gave him a gold seal that had the Phantomhive family crest in it.

As Ciel looked at it her was reminded of his father, putting that thought aside he put the ring on. He then looked at his aunt "Madam Red what-"

He was interrupted by a voice that came from the door was "Mother you should calm down. You should not rush through things" a red hair girl came in through the door.

Ciel didn't know who this girl was or she was calling his aunt mother. He knew that Madam Red lost her child and that she didn't have any before or that one year younger than Ciel.

The girl wore a red and black dress with a bow in the middle. The bottom of her dress was black with the top red, the back was tied crisscrossed. She wore black boots with red knee length socks. In her arms hanging stood a doll that had a knife on his hand with blond hair and different clothes that were not fully seen.

She looked at Ciel then at her mother realizing that this was the boy her mother talked about, she notes that he looked one year older than her. The she sensed something that she hadn't sense in a will. She looked at the man standing next to Ciel, recognizing what he was right away and gave him and knowledge smile.

Sebastian could sense something familiar in this girl, her soul he could sense was that of a human but yet it wasn't. This made him curies as to what this girl was, was she human or something else.

"Oh Scarlett, I'm truly sorry for leaving you behind its just-"

"Don't worry mother I can feel you truly care about this boy, it alright" she said cutting of Madam Red from finishing what she was going to say. She moved closer to Madam Red and Ciel. "So you must be Ciel Pantomhive, my mother sure talks a lot about you. It's truly a pleaser to finally meet you. My name is Scarlett" she bow down will introducing herself.

"I do not seem to recognize you at all. Why do you call Madam Red mother?" he asked will still watching the girl with suspicion.

"well you see-" Madam Red began but was interrupted by the door opening and a girl with jet black hair coming in.

(With Luna)

As Luna made her way to Ciels office to take tea for him and his guess, she had sense that there were other people in the house now, she stated to wonder if her mother did find the missing child.

She had seen the child before and was best friends with her older sister. She wonder if the little girl was okay and back safe home, she knew that the little girl was the heir to the mansion that was in Mist island. The counselor of Mist island had decided this sense the first born boy, who was meant to have become the heir, had decided to betray the was that the people leaved in Mist island and committed a big crime against the household. The younger girl, having the same power as both parents and as her older brother, was meant to become in charge of the house and all possessions that the girl's parent poses. For now Aiden, being the second born of the family, was keeping thing in order, but they still had to get the younger back for her power could protect Mist Island.

Luna had known and played with the younger even though they both didn't like one another, Luna still cared for the child and when she was and if she was okay.

Still in her thoughts Luna open the door just as Madam Red was about to explain to Ciel why Scarlett had called her mother "please excuse my interrupter but I have brought tea and some snacks for you to eat" Luna said will coming in and closing the door.

"Noxaura is that you" Luna looked up wanting to know who had just spooked her other name or why they even knew it. When she looked at the red hair girl she drop the tray of tea and food she was holding surprise at seeing the little girl she had known for a long time.

"Scarlett! What are you doing here!?" she was till in shock as she got closer to the red hair girl leaving the broken tea set in the floor.

"What am doing here!? Why are you here?" Scarlett said also surprise at seeing the older girl. Then she looked at what she was wearing "….and why are you wearing a maid uniform. I thought you said you hated wearing anything that looked like a dress"

"Forget about that! I want to know why you are here!"

"Well I just came with my mother to visit her nephew" she waved her hand towards Madam Red.

Luna wanted to know what was going on but didn't want the other to hear her, grabbing the younger girls wriest she pulled her out of the room and made her way to her room.

Once she got to her room she closed the door and turn around to look at the red hair girl "Scarlett what are you doing here?" she asked once again.

"That doesn't matter." Scarlett said will turning around, she didn't want to explain anything to the older girl she knew that she weren't agree to what she wanted to do.

"Of course it matters!"

"Why? Why does it matter!?"

"Because you are not from this dimension! And because you are the Hair to a Mist islands household! That why it matters!" Luna shouted making Scarlett back away in shock.

Scarlett couldn't believe that she was the heir to her parent's household and possessions. She always thought that her twin sister was going to get to became the heir after her brother betrayed them.

Coming closer to Scarlett, Luna looked at the girl "you need to go back. They need you, without they can't be fully protected"

"I know but I have something I need to do it must be done" she told Luna will looking at her with a serious expression.

"What do you need to do that is more important than to go back home?" she asked not recognizing this girl that was right in front of her, She had changed so much from what Luna remembered

"I will stay and Kill my older brother" Luna could see all the hatred that Scarlett had for her brother, it made her wonder what he had done to cause Scarlett to change so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I just wanted to say sorry for being late. I know this is short, I will try to make them longer. I have also been busy so I may take longer on uploading, mostly because of school, but I keep on working on the story. Also I will be doing the Anime not the Manga. I may as well change the summery, but i don't know yet.**

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing with the story. If its getting confusing let me know so that I can fix it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Black butler ( I wish). **

* * *

**Secrets that must be kept**

Thinking about Scarlet, Luna could not think about anything else except the hate that she could see Scarlet had for her brother. She never understood what had happen to him; he had been kidnapped for 5 years. Once he was found and brought safe to his home, he became different always alone and never speaking to anyone. That was rare to see him do, his triplets were always there for him and he told them everything, but within time he became so possessive of them that he would rarely let them leave his side. Then there was that accident that had happened to one of his triplets, it made the family realize that he was no longer the boy that they knew, and had to put a stop to him no matter what. This truly broke their hearts.

Luna made her way to Ciel's bedroom knowing he would want some explanation to what had happen at the office. She needed to think about what she was going to tell him, without telling him Scarlet's secret. She knew that she had sworn to obey his commands no matter what and for her kind that was a big thing. This was almost like making a contract but it was so much stronger that. She knew the consequence that this could bring, but if she was willing to find justice she would have to do anything to get it.

Knocking on the door Luna waited till told to come in. As she made her way inside she sow Ray at the foot of the bed, from the look in his eyes she knew that he has also seen Scarlet but said nothing to Ciel.

Looking back at Ciel she could not truly read his expression but knew that he was curious as to why she knew Scarlet.

"you call, my lord" Luna hoped that Ciel would not ask about Scarlet but knew that it was an impossible wish.

"you left, taking a guess, and shatter a fine tea set. I demand an explanation" he said with a series expression as he waited for her explanation.

Luna looked down thinking about what she would have to say to him. "Well you see….." _damit what am I gonna do! I can't tell him but if I don't…_taking a deep breath she started to explane"I was surprise to see scarlet here. I'm truly sorry for taking a guess and breaking the tea set, my lord. I assure you it won't happen again" she bow down hoping he would drop the subject.

But, of course, that didn't happen "How do you know miss scarlet? Is she like you?" Ciel wondered.

"No she is not like me." she answered standing up straight and looking at Ciel. _Well at least it's not a lie. "_But I do know her I use to take care of her."

" So you know who her family is and where she is from?"

_Crap! wrong answers Luna! "_Umm… well…" she looked to the side trying to think of something to say. "well my lord i can't speak of who her family is or where she is from. It's not right for me to take about her family without her permission. I can only tell you that I do not know what happen to them. As for where she leaves she is not from around her, in fact I don't even know why she is here in the first place" Luna knew that Scarlet wanted to kill her brother but she did not know why she was here of all places. She could look for him somewhere else but she stayed here and with Madam Red.

Looking at Luna, Ciel could tell that there was something that she was not telling. "She is leaving with my aunt as her daughter." he informed Luna, which caught her by surprise. "I demand for you to tell me everything you know about that girl." He said to her, and by the look in his eyes Luna knew that she had to tell him everything.

_Dammit! This is not what I wanted! Why the hell would scarlet stay with Madam Red and as her daughter of all things!_ Luna though as she was about to tell Ciel everything she knew about Scarlet.

"There something's that are better to not be known," to everybody's surprise ray spoke up, having felt his masters frustration, "Time will reveal all secrets when they're meant to be known. But one thing you should know would be to not mess with that girl, she is someone you can trust and would be good to have her by one's side. Don't make enemies with her; she can turn to be the worst of them all." Ray warned Ciel.

Ciel heard the warning and knew, from having lived with his for a couple of day, that it was best to listen to him, "Very well then. Thant all you may leave, I would like to get some rest."

Sebastian bow down and left after saying 'yes my lord'. Ray stayed at the foot of the bed (he stayed by Ciel's side, to be able to keep safe) and started to fall asleep. Luna went by Ciels side and started to humming him a lullaby. This made Ciel be able to sleep without the need to have nightmares.

Once Luna made sure that Ciel was fast asleep, she stood up and got ready to leave, so she could also get her rest.

"I would think of what to say to him if i were you." Ray warned Luna without looking at her or standing up.

"I thought you were asleep," she whispered, "and tell who what?" she asked while looking at him.

"The demon. Most likely he knows that something is not right." Ray open one eye and looked at her, "And from what I have seen, he will do anything to find out who she is" he informed her, then went back to sleep.

_AHH! I forgot about him!... well I don't have to tell him anything but Ray is right he will do anything to get what he wants. _She thought as she made her way to her bedroom.

Luna was too busy thinking about what she was going to say to that demon that she didn't notice being followed. Just as dark shadow was about to grab her, Sebastian come from around the corner, making the shadow disappeared right before it could grab Luna and Sebastian could see it.

Luna looked behind her, after the shadow had disappeared; making chills ran down her back. She had felt something but she wasn't sure what it was.

Not noticing Sebastian standing in front of her, Luna turn round and jump in surprise "AHH!... WHAT THE HELL!" Luna yells as she touching her now raising heart. "Don't do that!" looking behind her Luna could feel like she was being watch, but then the feeling was gone.

Raising an eyebrow at Luna, Sebastian wondered what had happened to scare her. Seen Luna looking behind her, Sebastian looked up but could not see or sense anybody there.

"Looking for something?" Sebastian said will raising an eyebrow at Luna.

"No, I was just on my way to my bedroom. So if you will excuse Me." she replied will making her way to her room but was stopped by Sebastian grabbing her wrist. She turned around and faced him, "Would you please let go"

"Who was that girl and how exactly do you know her." he demanded will still holding her wrist.

"I have nothing to tell you. Now LET GO."

"I will find out who she is even if I have to make her tell me"

"Try it you will never succeed"

"Oh but I have my way to finding out the truth" he said while smiling down on her.

"She is way stronger than you" replied Luna, realizing what she said Luna cover her mouth and tried to get away from him.

"What do you mean stronger than me?" he asked, now curious as to why she said that.

Sighing Luna got an idea, she looked at him "Fine, but what do I get in exchange for the information?" she asked.

The demon tilted his head and thought about it "I could just find out on my own"

"You will never find anything about her trust me. I am the only one that can tell you all you want to know about her. Your choice" she informed him.

"Fine what do you want?" he asked wondering why she would want from him.

"I would like a favor not know but soon when I need it. You won't ask questions you will just do It." she said

"Very well" he said will letting go of Luna's wrist.

Luna turn around and started to make her way to her bedroom. Looking back at Sebastian she said, "well go talk about it some were private. And don't tell Ciel its best if he doesn't know." she turned around and kept on walking.

As Sebastian followed her, wondered who that girl was.

(Ciels room)

Ray open one eye and check his surrounding, seeing no one around he stood up. Checking on Ciel to make sure that he was fast asleep, Ray made his way to the nearest window.

Looking thru the window Ray blew cold ice air. As the air touched the window it spread making a small circle, then it took the ice to the shape of a mirror. Ray then spoke to the mirror "Nec speculum faciunt, da mihi unum velle loqui" **(AN:** **I don't know if this is really how you spell it in Latin but this is what it means: Ice that make a mirror, show me the one I desire to speak with.) **

The mirror became blurry then it became clear, showing a person with his back to Ray. The man wore a black long robe and had gray long hair, along with a top hat.

"I have news for you" Ray said.

The men turn around and gave a smile. You could see a scar on his face but his eyes were cover by his hair.

"Is it about Luna?" he asked will tilting his head to the side "she hasn't done any crime, has she?"

"No of course not. Though knowing her she might in order to please Ciel and get the information she wants… but this is not about her"

"Then I do not desire to know about it" he waved his hand in a dismiss manner and turned around.

"I thought you wanted to know the where about of the missing daughter, that your wife is tracking down" this caught the man's attention.

"Oh this should be interesting. What do you have to tell me about her?" he asked with curiosity.

"She is her and is currently living with Madam Red as her daughter. And from what I heard she is planning on killing her older brother." Ray informed.

"I see so that's what she has planned" he said. He had heard of the girls older brother but he never thought that he would become like this.

Turning to Ray he said, "I will have to inform her, don't tell Luna anything. Knowing Luna she won't like It," he sigh at the thought of what would happen when this to people meat, it was bound to turn out bad, "and keep an eye on her, both Luna and Scarlet. Goodbye"

The ice mirror shatters into tiny bits of ice then disappeared. Ray turned to look at Ciel making sure that he was still fast asleep. Then he climbed the bed and lay down.

As he closed his eyes, he could only think of what the future holds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys!**

**I just wanted to let you know that i will make a new story that will be replacing this one.**

** I did not like how the story was turning, so I decided to make a new one but it is the same as this one (in a way).**

**The characters are the same, well some of there personalities are different, and some of the chapters maybe like some that I have updated on this story.**

**I hope you guys will read it and tell me what you think. **

**Story: Where darkness lies there's always light.**

**Thank you for liking and reviewing this story. :D**

**I may delete this story sometime. (not sure)**


End file.
